yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Tekvir Suresi/Özbekçe
}} {| border="1,5" style="blue-collapse:collapse;" |-align=center style="background-color: yellow " | Ayet No | Ayet Metni | Elmalı Meali (Orijinali) | Özbekçe http://www.tanzil.info | İngilizce Meali Pickthall) |- | 81/0 | بِسْمِ اللَّهِ الرَّحْمَٰنِ الرَّحِيمِ | Rahmân ve Rahîm olan Allah'ın ismiyle. | Меҳрибон ва раҳмли Аллоҳнинг номи билан бошлайман. (Аллоҳ таоло ўз китобини "бисмиллаҳ" билан бошлагани мусулмонларга ҳам ўрнак, улар ҳам доим ўз сўзларини ва ишларини "бисмиллаҳ" билан бошламоқлари лозим. Пайғамбар алайҳиссалом ҳадисларидан бирида: "Эътиборли ҳар бир иш "бисмиллаҳ" билан бошланмас экан, унинг охири кесикдир", деганлар. Яъни, баракаси бўлмайди, охирига етмайди.) | In the name of Allah, the Beneficent, the Merciful |- || 81/1 || إِذَا الشَّمْسُ كُوِّرَتْ || O Güneş dürüldüğü vakıt || Вақтики, қуёшни буклаб, ўралса. || When the sun is overthrown, |- || 81/2 || وَإِذَا النُّجُومُ انْكَدَرَتْ || Ve yıldızlar bulandığı vakıt || Ва, вақтики, юлдузлар сочилиб кетса. || And when the stars fall, |- || 81/3 || وَإِذَا الْجِبَالُ سُيِّرَتْ || Ve dağlar yürütüldüğü vakıt || Ва, вақтики, тоғлар сайр қилдирилса. || And when the hills are moved, |- || 81/4 || وَإِذَا الْعِشَارُ عُطِّلَتْ || Ve kıyılmaz mallar bırakıldığı vakıt || Ва, вақтики, ҳомиласига ўн ой тўлган туялар қаровсиз қолса. || And when the camels big with young are abandoned, |- || 81/5 || وَإِذَا الْوُحُوشُ حُشِرَتْ || Ve vuhuş toplandığı vakıt || Ва, вақтики, ваҳший ҳайвонлар бир жойга тўпланса. || And when the wild beasts are herded together, |- || 81/6 || وَإِذَا الْبِحَارُ سُجِّرَتْ || Ve denizler ateşlendiği vakıt || Ва, вақтики, денгизлар аланга олиб ёнса. || And when the seas rise, |- || 81/7 || وَإِذَا النُّفُوسُ زُوِّجَتْ || nüfus çiftlendiği vakıt || Ва вақтики, нафслар жуфтлаштирилса. (Яъни, руҳ танага қайтарилиб, икковлари бирлашсалар.) || And when souls are reunited, |- || 81/8 || وَإِذَا الْمَوْءُودَةُ سُئِلَتْ || Ve o diri gömülen hangi günahla öldürüldü? Sorulduğu vakıt || Ва вақтики, тириклай кўмилган қиздан сўралса. || And when the girl child that was buried alive is asked |- || 81/9 || بِأَيِّ ذَنْبٍ قُتِلَتْ || Ve o diri gömülen hangi günahla öldürüldü? Sorulduğu vakıt || У нима гуноҳ учун ўлдирилган? || For what sin she was slain, |- || 81/10 || وَإِذَا الصُّحُفُ نُشِرَتْ || Ve defterler açıldığı vakıt || Ва, вақтики, саҳифалар нашр қилинса. || And when the pages are laid open, |- || 81/11 || وَإِذَا السَّمَاءُ كُشِطَتْ || Ve sema' sıyrıldığı vakıt || Ва, вақтики, осмон қўпорилса. || And when the sky is torn away, |- || 81/12 || وَإِذَا الْجَحِيمُ سُعِّرَتْ || Ve Cehennem kızıştırıldığı vakıt || Ва, вақтики, жаҳаннам қиздирилса. || And when hell is lighted |- || 81/13 || وَإِذَا الْجَنَّةُ أُزْلِفَتْ || Ve Cennet yaklaştırıldığı vakıt || Ва, вақтики, жаннат яқинлаштирилса. || And when the garden is brought nigh |- || 81/14 || عَلِمَتْ نَفْسٌ مَا أَحْضَرَتْ || Anlar bir nefis ne hazırlamıştır || Ҳар бир жон нима ҳозирланганини билади. || (Then) every soul will know what it hath made ready. |- || 81/15 || فَلَا أُقْسِمُ بِالْخُنَّسِ || Şimdi kasem ederim o sinenlere || (Кундузи) махфий бўлувчи(юлдуз)лар билан қасам. || Oh, but I call to witness the planets, |- || 81/16 || الْجَوَارِ الْكُنَّسِ || O akıp akıp yuvasına girenlere || (Кечалари) юрувчи, беркинувчи(юлдуз)лар билан қасам. || The stars which rise and set, |- || 81/17 || وَاللَّيْلِ إِذَا عَسْعَسَ || Ve yöneldiği dem o geceye || Қоронғулиги билан кириб келган кеча билан қасам. || And the close of night, |- || 81/18 || وَالصُّبْحِ إِذَا تَنَفَّسَ || Ve nefeslendiği dem o sabahaki || Нафас олиб, кириб келган тонг билан қасам. || And the breath of morning |- || 81/19 || إِنَّهُ لَقَوْلُ رَسُولٍ كَرِيمٍ || muhakkak o (Kur'an)i kerîm bir Resulün getirdiği kelâmdır || Албатта у(Қуръон) карамли Расулнинг сўзидир. || That this is in truth the word of an honoured messenger, |- || 81/20 || ذِي قُوَّةٍ عِنْدَ ذِي الْعَرْشِ مَكِينٍ || Bir Resulki pek kuvvetli, metîn, Zül'arşın nezdinde mekîn || У қувватлидир. Арш эгаси ҳузурида мартабаси олийдир. || Mighty, established in the presence of the Lord of the Throne, |- || 81/21 || مُطَاعٍ ثَمَّ أَمِينٍ || muta' orada, emîn || Итоат қилинган, омонатли. || (One) to be obeyed, and trustworthy; |- || 81/22 || وَمَا صَاحِبُكُمْ بِمَجْنُونٍ || Yoksa sahibiniz mecnun değil || Сизнинг соҳибингиз мажнун эмас. || And your comrade is not mad. |- || 81/23 || وَلَقَدْ رَآهُ بِالْأُفُقِ الْمُبِينِ || Vallahi gördü onu açık ufukta || Батаҳқиқ ул ани очиқ-ойдин уфқда кўрди. (Муҳаммад с. а. в. Жиброилни очиқ-ойдин уфқда ўз кўзлари билан асл яратилишида кўрдилар.) || Surely he beheld him on the clear horizon. |- || 81/24 || وَمَا هُوَ عَلَى الْغَيْبِ بِضَنِينٍ || Ve o ğayb üzerine kıskanılır değil || Ва у ғайбга бахил эмас. || And he is not avid of the Unseen. |- || 81/25 || وَمَا هُوَ بِقَوْلِ شَيْطَانٍ رَجِيمٍ || Ve o bir racîm Şeytanın sözü değil || Ва у(Қуръон) тошбўрон қилинган шайтоннинг сўзи эмас. || Nor is this the utterance of a devil worthy to be stoned |- || 81/26 || فَأَيْنَ تَذْهَبُونَ || Siz nereye gidiyorsunuz? || Бас, қаёққа кетмоқдасиз?! || Whither then go ye? |- || 81/27 || إِنْ هُوَ إِلَّا ذِكْرٌ لِلْعَالَمِينَ || O hâlıs bir zikirdir âlemin için || У (Қуръон) оламларга эслатмадан бошқа нарса эмас. || This is naught else than a reminder unto creation, |- || 81/28 || لِمَنْ شَاءَ مِنْكُمْ أَنْ يَسْتَقِيمَ || İçinizden müstekîm olmak dileyenler için || Сизлардан мустақим бўлишни хоҳловчилар учун. || Unto whomsoever of you willeth to walk straight. |- || 81/29 || وَمَا تَشَاءُونَ إِلَّا أَنْ يَشَاءَ اللَّهُ رَبُّ الْعَالَمِينَ || Fakat o âlemlerin rabbı Allah dilemeyince siz dilemezsiniz || Оламларнинг Роббиси Аллоҳ хоҳламаса, сизлар хоҳлай олмассизлар. (Ҳар бир нарса Аллоҳнинг хоҳишига боғлиқ. Ҳар бир нарса Аллоҳ таолонинг хоҳиши ила бўлади.) || And ye will not, unless (it be) that Allah willeth, the Lord of Creation. |- Kategori:Portal:Özbekçe Kur'an